1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof, and particularly relates to a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device is a typical high voltage device and the process of fabricating the same may be integrated with the process of fabricating a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) to fabricate control circuits, logic circuits and power switches on a single chip. When operating a LDMOS device, a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance (Ron) must be provided. The LDMOS device having a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance (Ron) has a lower power consumption when being operated under a high voltage condition. Furthermore, a lower on-state resistance (Ron) allows the transistor have a higher drain current in saturation state to improve the operating speed of the device. However, the on-state resistance of the conventional LDMOS transistors cannot be further reduced to present a more preferable device characteristic. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a LDMOS transistor having a high breakdown voltage and/or low on-state resistance, so as to improve the device characteristic of the LDMOS transistor.